Backstage Pass
by edgebag
Summary: One lucky woman gets more than she bargains for when Jon Bon Jovi rocks her world... in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Evan stood in front of the mirror, feathering her eyeliner near the outer corner of her eye. With each stroke of the pencil, she was more pleased with the outcome. _Not too bad for a_ _Saturday Night_, she thought to herself. Everything needed to be perfect. Tonight had to be perfect. Too much was going on in her life right now that wasn't. She was determined to make tonight one she'd never forget.

Carrie would be there any minute. Evan looked at the clock. Six-thirty. _Damn, she's late_. She placed her lipstick in her purse, double-checking for her concert tickets and extra cash. "A girl always has to be prepared for anything", her mom had always told her. Tonight she'd be prepared for anything. She took one last glance in the mirror, straightening her choker around her throat and smoothing her skin-tight tank top just over her hips. _Not too bad at all_.

A knock on the door startled her back to reality. She quickly opened it to find Carrie on the other side, camera and shoulder bag in hand. She took one look at Evan and said, "God girl, are you getting laid tonight or something?"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Carrie looked her up and down and whistled. "I don't think I've ever seen you look this good, girl. Whatever you did, you need to hurry up and do to me before we leave."

"Very funny. I just wanted to look my best just in case..."

"Just in case what? You get to screw the lead singer?"

"Maybe."

"Dream on, honey. What are the chances of either of us even getting close to the band tonight? Besides, if those pants get any tighter, you'll be passed out by seven."

_Dream on_. Sometimes all you have are your dreams.

"Well, I'm ready to roll. You got the tickets?"

Evan grabbed her bag. "Right here. Shall we?"

"Let's."

The crisp autumn air gave Evan goose bumps as she climbed into Carrie's Jeep. Carrie lit a cigarette, handed it to Evan, then lit one for herself.

"You read my mind. Thanks."  
"Are you alright? Did Tommy call you again and upset you?"

She had to mention _him_. "No, and I hope I never hear from him again—asshole."

"Well, let's not think about him or anything else but Bon freakin' Jovi—I still can't believe you scored these tickets. Talk about luck!" Carrie took her "New Jersey" cd from the jewel case and slid it into the player. The opening drum beats of "Lay Your Hands On Me" were loud and pounded in her chest. Jon's sultry voice made her close her eyes and lean her head back to touch the headrest. _They say that to really free your body, you gotta free your mind..._ She took a long, hot draw off of her cigarette and eased the smoke from her lips. _...so come on, check_ _this out..._ She still had goose bumps, even though the Jeep was toasty and warm.

"You're right. I can't believe it either."

As the signs, buildings, and cars passed outside her window and the music bellowed inside, her thoughts were on Tommy and the way he looked at her when she saw them together. The way he was touching her. The way he was kissing her. She still couldn't believe it. She refused to return his calls, even after three weeks. She was determined to put it behind her, starting tonight. _Not too bad for a Saturday night_. They pulled into the Coliseum parking lot, exchanging grins as their excitement rose. Evan checked her bag one last time for the tickets, then reapplied her lipstick. Perfect. _Screw Tommy_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The parking lot was congested with bumper-to-bumper traffic. By the time they were parked and had walked to the entrance it was time for the opening band to take the stage. They had fifth row center seats, which put a serious dent in Evan's credit card, but she knew it'd be worth it. They showed their tickets at the door and were directed where to go. The lights were flashing all around them and the band was loud as they took their seats.

Evan was saying something and Carrie couldn't understand her for the noise.

"What did you say?" Carrie screamed.

"I have to go to the restroom!" Evan screamed back at her.

"What?"

Evan made the letters "t-t" in sign language, and Carrie got the picture. She waved her off and Evan made a beeline for the restrooms. She barely shut the door to the stall and got her jeans down before she felt sweet relief.

As she was walking down the corridor from the restrooms to the arena, she noticed an entourage of people heading for the backstage area. Stopping to take a closer look, she realized that it was Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora along with what appeared to be two body guards and Coliseum administration. _Holy shit_._ I don't believe what I'm seeing_. The group stopped to talk and look over some papers that one of them were holding, all the while trying to stay out of sight. Evan couldn't help but inch closer to where they were, trying to be inconspicuous. Jon looked up and caught her glance. Evan froze as if she were under some kind of magical spell that she couldn't escape. _Shit_. She felt like a stalker or something, until Jon gave her a little grin, then motioned for her to come over to where they were. _SHIT_. She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't motioning for someone else. No one was there but her. She composed herself as best she could under the circumstances and headed in their direction.

"Are you lost?" Jon smiled and extended his hand. He recognized the "star-struck" expression on her face from across the room and decided to have a little fun with it.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." Jon was breathtaking. He offered his hand and she took it, her knees weakening underneath her and her stomach turning somersaults.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I've been a fan for a long time." _I cannot believe this is happening to me.  
_  
"And you are?"

"Evan. Evan Britt."

"Evan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jon and this is Richie. We were just finishing up some last-minute details with these gentlemen before the show. Do you have good seats?"

"Actually, we're fifth row center."

"Excellent. I hope you enjoy your evening."

"I'm sure I will."

With that he gave a little wave good-bye and headed toward a door with the rest of the group. With everyone gone ahead of him, he looked back and gave her a wink and a smile before the door closed behind him.

_What the hell just happened?_ Evan just stood there, oblivious to anyone or anything around her. She eventually found her way back into the arena and found her seat next to Carrie, who was enjoying the encore. She gave Evan a curious look as if to say "where have you been?". All Evan could do was sit there, her head spinning and her heart pounding from what had just happened.

The crowd stood and applauded as the musicians were making their exit. The headlining act would be out soon. As the lights came up, Evan proceeded to tell Carrie what had just taken place, barely believing her own words as they slipped off her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Evan took a cigarette from her purse and lit it, inhaling deeply, trying to calm down before Jovi took the stage. She was still in shock and disbelief over meeting Jon and Richie. Not to mention that wink._ Or that ass_. She played it over again in her mind, trying to figure out why this man would choose to give her any of his time. She thought about the way he looked at her. _Looked through her_. What was it about him? Beside the fact that he's a internationally know rock star?

Suddenly the lights went down. Everyone stood and began screaming as Tico, Richie, David, then Hugh took the stage. The familiar guitar and talk box rifs at the beginning of "Living On A Prayer" came across loud and strong. Evan and Carrie stood and began dancing and screaming along with the crowd. Soon Jon appeared, dressed in black leather from head to toe, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his smooth chest. He approached the white mic stand, took hold of it without hesitation, and right on cue gave his lines. _Once upon a time, not so long ago..._ Evan melted right along with thousands of other women at the sound of his voice.

Evan's throat was sore from singing and screaming, and when she took a draw from her cigarette, the smoke burned it even more. She didn't care. She was having the time of her life, and it looked as if Carrie was, too. They had been planning this night for months, and when she had caught Tommy weeks earlier with another woman, it was the anticipation of the concert that had made it bearable. Now here they were. It was almost surreal, as if she were living a dream. The lights went out for a moment, the darkness ushering in Richie's intro to "Bed of Roses". A spotlight appeared and she could hear screams not too far from where they were sitting. Jon was standing about twenty feet from her, surrounded by three bodyguards holding their arms out in warning. People were reaching out to touch him, and he responded with smiles and handshakes, all the while trying to keep his balance as the crowd pulled him. He never missed a note as he made his way through the sea of fans that tried to engulf him.

Carrie screamed and shook Evan's arm. "Do you see this? I can't fucking believe this! He's coming this way!" Evan could only stand there watching him as he came closer. She could barely hear the words for the screams of awestruck fans who were lucky enough to be within arm's reach of him. By the time he was there Richie had begun his soulful guitar solo. Jon reached out and took her hand, pulling her into his arms and proceeded to sway back and forth in rhythm with the music. All she could do was melt into his chest, feeling the heat radiating from his body and the sweat around his neck. _This is not happening_. She looked up into his eyes, soft and blue, and saw a smile slowly form on his lips. He took her face in his hands and brought her ear to his mouth, saying "I'll see you after the show." He sweetly kissed her lips and allowed himself to be pulled away from her by the eager crowd. As she turned to go back to her seat, a bodyguard placed a band around her wrist. _Access All Areas_.

"No fucking way!" Carrie screamed as she saw the wristband. "You've got the be the luckiest bitch on the face of the earth!" Evan stood speechless as Jon took the stage and the band finished the song.


End file.
